La pequeña detective
by Queen black
Summary: Shinichi tendra una ayudante que nadie se espera quien es
1. la llegada

Después de tanto tiempo, Shinichi volvió a ser el de antes, la organización fue eliminada por un error humano, y por la colaboración de Ai. Por otra parte Ran y el se volvieron novios después de un buen discurso para darle sus razones a Kogoro y pedirle que le acepte. Sonoko por fin asentó la cabeza y espero a Makoto como una buena novia. Todo era normal hasta ese día.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Shinichi dormía a pierna suelta en su cama, hasta que alguien le despertó

-¡DESPIERTA SHINICHI!

-No saltes en la cama de Shinichi- decía esto Yukiko mientras la quitaba de la cama a la saltadora

-Eso, un respeto a mi- decía Shinichi mientras se levantaba

-Estas no son horas para dormir

-Ayer tuve un caso muy complicado

-O estabas con Ran en el parque y se te fue la hora con ella

-¡Ven aquí pequeña diablo!

Os preguntareis quien esa niña pues tendréis que esperar a saberlo

Ding Dong

-Ya va- Decía Shinichi mientras veía a la niña sacarle la lengua desde la escalera

-Hola Shinichi- Dijo Ran plantándole un beso sin percatarse de la pequeña observadora

-Ran, yo que tu pensaría lo que acabas de hacer- decía una voz detrás de ella

-Ay Sonoko, porque lo dices

-Por esa niña de las escaleras

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?- decía Ran acercándose a ella

-My name is secret- al decir esto se puso un dedo en la boca- and I never say my name

-Hola Chicas, ¿me dejáis pasar?

-Por supuesto Señor Kudo

-Debe pesar

-Son las cosas de Yukiko, las mias y las de…

-Hola Chicas, ¿Cómo estais?

-Bien Señora Kudo

-Me alegro, ¿Te vienes conmigo?- le decía a la niña de la escalera

-Yes

-¿Qué queríais?- dijo Shinichi rascándose la tripa

-Veníamos a ver si querías venir con nosotras

-Yo contigo si, pero con la bruja no

-Es verdad Ran, a ver si le hechizo y le convierto en rana

-No porque le besaría y se convertirla en mi príncipe azul

-Gracias cielo

-Bueno ¿nos vamos o que?

-Ahora vengo

Después de ir de un lado para otro, se pararon en la azotea del centro comercial

-Hemos comprado mucho, y estoy agotada

-Pues imaginate yo con las bolsas- decía Shinichi intentando recobrar la sensibilidad en los brazos

-No te quejes del vació- decía Sonoko con cara de pocos amigos

-The empty weighs even if you do not see (El vacio pesa aunque no lo veamos)

-¿Que haces aquí?

- You say: What are you doing here?- decía la niña con su helado de oreo

-Es la niña de tu casa

- I don't care what you say!- Dijo Shinichi

-Estas aquí, no te vuelvas a escapar- Dijo Yusaku, cojiendola

-No te vuelvas a escapar, estaba preocupada

-I´m sorry

-Shinichi, ¿Quién es ella?

- Hay que decirlo, Sonoko, Ran, ella es…


	2. el descubrimiento

-His secret daughter

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

-No, No, ella es mi hermana pequeña Kimberly

-Can I speak Japanese?-

-Ya puedes Kimberly

-Soy Kimberly Kudo, tengo 4 años y… soy la hermana de este maniático de los cuerpos desmedrados – señalando a Shinichi

-Hablo la que decapita y amputa a las muñecas

-"Son iguales"- Pensaban Sonoko y Ran

-¿Y como es que no la conocíamos?- decía Sonoko mirándola

- Por que era muy pequeña y entre mis desapariciones y mis casos se me olvido comentarlo

-Entonces nació en Los Ángeles- decía Ran mirándola

-Sí- dijo Yukiko cojiendola y apretujándola- Supe que estaba embarazada cuando llevábamos 1 mes

-Así que tu eres la que se lió a pintar las cartas y babearlas

-Si, ¿y tu eres la que mi hermano decía que eras su ángel?

-¿Eso decía?- dijo Ran sonrojada

-Al lo íbamos, ¿Cuánto vais a estar aquí?- decía Shinichi echando miradas asesinas a Kimberly

-Hasta que las ranas críen pelo- decía Kimberly- Pero papá, ¿El pelo de que se alimenta?

-jajajaja, Kimberly, ese refrán quiere decir que las ranas tengan pelo

-Pero la rana Gustavo tiene pelo, poco, pero tiene

-¡Que mona!- dijeron Ran y Sonoko

-Es verdad, es una mona- decía Shinichi

-Mamá, Shinichi me insulta y debería ser bueno conmigo

-Pero si has empezado tú

-Bueno estar en calma, nosotros nos vamos, despídete de Ran y Sonoko

-Adiós cuñada, adiós amiga… adiós Shinichi

- ¡Que ricura!- Decían Ran y Sonoko a la vez

Por la noche…

-Yo no veo normal que os toméis a la ligera volver a Japón

-Es que tu padre ya no necesita estar en Los Ángeles

-Y yo quería conocer Japón

-En fin, yo no digo que molestáis pero a veces vendrá Ran y no quiero que nos interrumpan

-Ni que hicieras cosas no aptas a menores- Esto hizo sonrojar a sus padres y a su hermano

-Kimi es hora de dormir- dijo Yusaku mientras la cogia

-Pero solo si me lees una historia

-¿Cuál quieres?

-La niña cerillera

-De acuerdo

Dos horas más tarde el matrimonio Kudo se fue a la cama y Shinichi estaba repasando los acontecimientos del día hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

-buaaa (esta llorando) Shinichi

-¿¡Que pasa Kimi!? –Decía Shinichi alarmándose y levantándose de la cama

-Mi cama y el pijama están mojados- dijo sollozando

-Pues vamos a hacer una cosa, yo les paso por agua y los cuelgo en el tendedero y tu te pones otro pijama y te vienes a mi cama ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí

Después de colgar las sabanas y el pijama de Kimi, Shinichi se fue a su cama

-Gracias Shinichi por hacerlo

-Como habia ropa colgada en el tendedero, mamá no se dará cuenta

-Un poco sí

-Bueno al menos no te regañara tanto

-Adiós hermanito

-Adiós garbancito

Y así trascurrió el día para Shinichi


	3. Su primer caso juntos

Era el primer día de colegio de Kimi (pongamos que es preescolar) y como no era de esperar, mandaron a Shinichi a recogerla

-¿Qué tal el colegio?

-Bien

-¿Has hecho amigos?

-Sí

-¡Que bien! ¿No?

-Pues sí

- ¿Por qué ese tono de voz tan apagado?

-Por que no me gusta mi profesora

-¿Y eso?

-Por que me recuerda a la madrastra de Blanca nieves

-¿En físico o en mental?

-En mental

-Haber si os va a dar manzanas envenenadas

-Pues mañana va a traer

-Haber si te vas a envenenar

De pronto aparece un coche policial y se para delante de los hermanos

-Shinichi te necesitamos en un caso- Era Megure

-Voy, Kimi tienes que irte a casa sola

-Quiero ir contigo

-Luego te cuento el caso-dijo subiéndose al coche- vete a casa

-Jópetas

La situación es: El cadáver es una mujer (46 años, directora de banco) que se la encontró asfixiada en el escritorio, sin signos de violencia. El cadáver fue encontrado por la hija (25 años, escritora de cuentos) y los sospechosos son el ex-marido (50 años, en paro), el yerno (27 años, pintor) y un empleado del banco (20 años).

-Bien explíqueme ¿Han visto hoy a la victima?- Decía Shinichi mientras miraba el cadáver

-Yo vine a las 11 para hablar de un préstamo que me dio y me fui al cuarto de hora – empezó el ex-marido

-Yo vine a la 12, por un viaje que íbamos vamos a hacer- le siguió el empleado- pero no habia nadie, así que me fui

-Yo vine con mi mujer y fue cuando encontramos al cadáver

-Entonces podemos decir que la hora estimada es entre las 11 y las 3- decía Shinichi mirando

-¡Yo no la mate! ¡Cuando me fui estaba todavía viva!- dijo el ex-marido- es más, la entrada tiene una cámara de seguridad y puedo confirmar que esta viva

-¿Hay una cámara de seguridad? –dijo una voz por detrás

-¿¡Tu que haces aquí!? –Dijo Shinichi medio gritando

-Pues que necesitaba ver el crimen, por que oírlo no me gusta

-¿Y esta niña?- Decía Megure

-Es una espía de la familia

-¿Qué?

-Soy la hermana pequeña de Shinichi, es decir soy hija de Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo

-¿Otra entrometida del crimen?

-Entrometida no, curiosa es más dulce

- Lo que sea, ¿Cuántos años tienes? No deberías estar aquí- Decía Megure mientras la llevaba con un policía

-Nunca me iré sin ver la resolución del caso- Decía Kimi agarrandose con todas sus fuerzas al dintel de la puerta

-Venga que luego yo te cuento el caso

-Lo primero seria ver la cinta de la cámara y no estar vigilándome- decía mientras 3 hombres la tiraban- No os molestéis, tengo mucha fuerza desde los 2 años

-En fin, vamos a ver la cinta

-Vale- dijo soltándose y tirando a los policías que tiraban de ella- lo siento chicos pero yo soy así

-veamos, El señor Merru llego a las 11 y se fue a las 11:15, el señor Ter llego a las 12 se fue y el matrimonio llego a las 3 y fue cuando encontró el cadáver

-Pero ¿Por qué tardaron 10 minutos en llamar?

-¿Tu que haces cotilleado las llamadas telefónicas?

-Shinichi la labor de un detective es mirar en todos lados y no olvidarse de los detalles más pequeños

-¿Y que sugieres "Ellen Adola"?

-Investigar los casos de corrupción

-¡Esto no es una serie americana!

-Bueno papá siempre dice "los bancos son el centro de corrupciones"

-O///O ¿En serio?

-¡Mi madre no estafaba a nadie! Mi madre era buena persona

-¡Pero si te hecho de casa por casarte con un pintor!

-Y se divorcio de ti por que te quedaste en el paro

-Bueno tranquilícese

-Y ti te dio trabajo por que tu mujer te dejo en la calle

- ¬¬ U Tiene razón mamá, la realidad supera a la ficción – dijeron los hermanos Kudo

-Bueno que a que hora se dictamina la muerte- dijo Megure

-Entre la 1 y las 2

-¡Pero es cuando estaba sola!

- ¿me esta diciendo que se suicido?

-Puede ser que entrarán por una ventana

- No, Kimi, ya revisaron las ventanas y están intactas

-Bueno, cuando fuimos a la casa de veraneo, yo iba a la ventana y mamá o papá me daban las cosas y no hacia falta ir por la entrada

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Puede ser una posibilidad y así no se grabaría al asesino

-Bien buscar en todos lados oye Shinichi ¿donde esta tu hermana?

-Kimi se ha escapado

Shinichi la empezó a buscar por todos los sitios, hasta que la encontró con una ancianita sentada en una especie de balancín

-¿Por qué te has ido de mi lado?

-Por que me aburría oír tonterías sobre el asesino

-Pues lo que te decía pequeña, esta señora era una tacaña con el dinero de la comunidad y se nota que le sobraba dinero y vas con ese cuadro

-¿Qué cuadro?

-El de encima de la chimenea, esta mañana estaba, lo habrá quitado

-¿Y vio a alguien alrededor de la casa?

-No porque no estaba en casa

-Que pena

-Bueno tenemos que volver dentro, gracias

Dentro se seguía investigando

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, tenemos otros asuntos

-Bueno ya les llamaremos, no abandonen la ciudad sin notificarlo antes

-Oye Shinichi

-¿Qué pasa Kimi?

-¿Es posible ahogar a una persona sin hacerle heridas?

-Puede ser con una… ¡Gracias hermanita me lo has resuelto! Y encima ya se quien es el asesino

-¿Quién es, Shinichi?- Dijo Megure al oír la palabra mágica

-Primero necesitamos a los sospechosos

5 minutos después…

-Bueno ya estamos todos, dilo Shinichi

-El asesino es…


	4. Su primer caso juntos 2

Después de muchos meses de abandono pongo nuevos capítulos… en el foro en lo que lo estoy escribiendo aun esta abierto pero intentare acabarlo

-El asesino es… ¡El señor Tashiro (el yerno de la victima)!

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Por qué crees que soy el asesino?

-Por que uso lienzo de sus cuadros

-Es imposible, no tengo el material aquí

-Pero si en los cuadros de la casa

-¿Tiene pruebas?

-Si, por que la vecina nos ha dicho que habia un cuadro encima de la chimenea esta mañana y ahora ya no está

-¿Es cierto querido?

-Sí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entro en nuestra cuenta y nos empezó a coger dinero de la cuenta, se lo dije, pero ella me dijo "No haberte casado con mi hija, es más no voy a dejar que vendas más cuadros"

-Hubiera quedado mejor robar o denunciarla a matarla- decía Kimi detrás de su hermano

30 minutos después…

-¡SHINICHI KUDO FUMIJINE! ¡A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE LLEVAR A SU HERMANA DE 4 AÑOS A VER MUERTOS!- dijo gritando Yukiko

-O.O Que pulmones mamá- dijeron los dos hermanos

- Ya veis hijos- Digo Yusaku con la misma cara

-Y más que gritare, como vuelvas a hacerlo

-Quiero cenar- Dijo Kimi rompiendo el clímax

-Y yo

-Y yo cielo

- Pues vamos a cenar

-Mamá, Shinichi es muy majo

-¿Tanto que ha pasado por agua tu pijama y las sabanas?

-Hasta ahí no llega el amor fraternal

Otro día más en la vida de... Kimi


	5. Pasando el dia con Kimi

Al día siguiente…

-Mamá, hoy va a venir Ran a estudiar…

-Anatomía humana- decía Yusaku, con el periódico y Kimi con los cereales

- Muy graciosos los dos

-¿Y por que viene?-decía Kimi

-Por que debemos estudiar un examen importante

-¿Por qué?

-Por que sino no aprobamos

-¿Por qué?

-Por que lo dice el profesor

-¿Por qué?

-Por que lo dicen en el consejo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo dice el director

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo han dicho en el ministro de educación

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo dice el imperio Japones

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo dice el emperador

-¿Por qué?

-YA ESTA BIEN KIMBERLY DE PREGUNTAR- gritaron los tres a la vez

-Estoy en la edad de preguntar

-Pero lo tuyo es exagerado, hija mía

-En fin, os lo aviso

Por la tarde…

-Hola Shinichi- le beso

-Hola Ran

- Mi hermana duerme, mi madre se ha ido a comprar y mi padre trabaja así que tenemos la casa para estudiar (Y algo más )

-Bueno empecemos a estudiar

Así estuvieron durante 20 minutos

-Voy a beber algo, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo

En la cocina…

-Hola Ran, ¿how are you?

-Hola Kimi, estoy bien ¿y tu?

-Bien, acabo de despertar y tengo hambre

-Vaya, bueno tengo que seguir estudiando

-vale, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime

-¿Qué vistes en Shinichi?

-Pues bueno nos conocemos desde que nacimos, pues sabes que nuestras madres se conocen desde el colegio y al ir creciendo, vi que era un protector, una persona que no juzga por el aspecto, sino por el corazón y bueno jejeje me da vergüenza

-Ran ¿Qué haces?- decía Shinichi desde el salón

-Ahora voy

-Quiero ir con vosotros

-Pero si estamos estudiando cosas difíciles para tu edad

-Me da igual

-Me recuerdas a Conan

- ¿Quién?

-Un niño que estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo que luego resulto ser tu hermano, pero me recuerdas a el

-Perdón yo no soy tan pervertida de vivir con la persona que amo

-En eso tienes razón Kimi, bueno tengo que seguir

En el salón (20 minutos después)

-Me vengo a estudiar con vosotros

-No Kimi, queremos estar solos

-Para hacer cosas de mayores

-Sí, como estudiar

-¡Papá!

-¿Qué?- Dijo gritando desde el estudio

-¡Haz que Kimi se vaya!

-Kimberly, ven a ver el nuevo manuscrito

-Me voy a ver misterios

-Como se entere mamá

-La diré que me echaste del salón para estar a solas con Ran

- Mete a tomar fresco- le dijo mientras ella se iba

-¿Papá a que sabe el fresco?

-A fresa, chocolate, limón y demás sabores, excepto el menta

- Pues me voy a tomar el fresco ¿Dónde lo cojo?

-En el congelador 2º cajón

-Ya estoy aquí- grito Yukiko antes de ser acribillada a abrazos de Kimi

-Mamá, hoy he aprendido algo nuevo

-¿El que?- decía mientras veía a Yusaku riéndose

-Que el fresco tiene forma de helado

-¿¡Has tomado fresco!? ¿Y ha que sabia el fresco?

-Lo he cojido de Chocolate

-Pues hasta mañana no puedes tomar más fresco

-Y Shinichi me ha echado del salón

-Por que están estudiando

-Pues yo oigo risas

-Me voy Shinichi, señores Kudo, Kimi

-Adiós Ran, espero verte pronto

-Bye bye

En la cena…

- Kimberly, ¿mañana vamos al parque?- dijo Yukiko

-Sí, con columpios y toboganes, como en EEUU

-Cariño, mañana no puede ser, recuerda la reunión de vecinos

-Es verdad, y tu no puedes por el libro

-Jo, yo quería ir

-Lo siento sera otro día

-Esta bien, la llevaremos Ran y yo- dijo Shinichi sin ganas

- Shinichi, aunque te dijera que todavía no has evolucionado en cerebro, eres el mejor hermano mayor de mi clase

-Nunca me lo has dicho

-Pero lo pensé

Al día siguiente en el parque…

-Vete allí que te columpio- dijo Ran

-Gracias Ranita de peluche

-Eso se lo dije a Ran ayer mientras la daba cariñitos- pensó Shinichi rojo

-¡Shinichi!

-¿Qué?

-¿Me compras un globo?

-¿Para que?

-Para presumir de ello en casa

-No, no tengo dinero

-¿Ran?

-No, a Ran no se la pide nada

-Claro, es verdad, me lo das y te lo devuelvo cuando te cases con Shinichi

-Bueno, KIMBERLY, jugamos a pillar y tu eres la presa

-¡Socorro!

Así se lo pasaron toda la tarde, jugando, corriendo y tirandose por el tobogán. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Ran se iba

-Ha sido un día cansado

-Bueno nos vemos en clase

-Adiós Kimi- la dijo mientras la pasaba la mano por la cabeza de la niña dormida en la espalda de Shinichi

Por el camino

-Menos mal que no pesa cinco kilos más, sino no podría con ella

-Tengo hambre- decía la niña mientras dormía

-Mamá habra preparado curry con arroz


End file.
